This invention relates to electric fuses having a relatively small current rating, e.g. 4-20 A. Heretofore the fusible element for such fuses were formed by wires. The use of wires as fusible elements for very low current ratings involves wire bonders and micropositioners and microscopes. It involves also considerable skill of the operator handling such equipment.
The present invention relates to a fuse structure which can be established with relatively simple, printed circuit technology, and does not call for complex microinstrumentation.